The evolution of modern infrastructure has led to the growth of structures such as skyscrapers to larger sizes than ever before. While these structures are awe-inspiring in their grandeur, the sheer size of the structures creates perils for those working within and outside of the structures. The perils of modern infrastructure were aptly demonstrated during the September 11 attacks on the North Tower and South Tower of the World Trade Center. Following the impacts of the hijacked airliners, many people became trapped on the upper levels of the towers with no means of escape as the towers neared collapse. Once it became clear that escape was not possible, many of those trapped in the towers chose not to face death in the burning and collapsing buildings and leapt to their deaths in a horrifying spectacle that was broadcast on live television. While the September 11 attacks are a particularly unnatural and grotesque example of high-altitude perils faced by those working in such locations, the attacks highlighted the potential perils that office workers, bridge workers, window washers, construction workers, and others face. While some of these personnel utilize specialized gear and equipment specifically designed to ensure safety, no system is failsafe and it is still quite possible for an unexpected failure to occur. Gear and equipment failures often happen very quickly and with no warning, leaving little to no time to react. The continuing evolution of modern architecture and infrastructure is accompanied by the increasing likelihood of emergencies occurring in high-altitude locations.
The present invention is an emergency parachute that is designed to aid the user in escaping from a perilous high-altitude situation. The emergency parachute is worn in a similar manner as an airline safety vest and may be quickly donned by the user if needed. The emergency parachute features a parachute that may be deployed by the user. Prior to deployment, the user is required to face toward the structure that he or she is escaping such as the interior of a building. Upon deployment, the parachute is rapidly inflated and the user is forcibly ejected backward. This mechanism serves the twofold purpose of propelling the user clear of the structure and assisting the user in overcoming any fears of jumping from a high altitude. The emergency parachute may be used for escaping various high-altitude structures and locations including, but not limited to, high-rise buildings, wind turbines, and mountainous regions. In various applications, the emergency parachute may be utilized in conjunction with an egress station such as a platform, rail, or similar device. The use of such an egress station facilitates usage of the emergency parachute and aids users who may be unfamiliar with the functionality of the emergency parachute.